creeps_castlefandomcom-20200214-history
The Sacrifice
There you are kids. You've come at THE FRIGHT TIME for our FINAL FABLE OF FEAR! It's all about a sacrifice that must be SLAYED in GORE-DER to CREEP the old lady in the woods satisfied. I'm calling this FABLE OF FRIGHT OUT, IN THE FOREST... At sunset out, in the wilderness of northeatern-Washington, a young boy was chopping wood with a teenage boy outside a cabin back in Fall of 1934. "Good job there Freddy. Ma and Pa will be having supper soon" the teenager said to the younger boy. "Thanks, Joe, I am sure hungry" Freddy responded to him. Joe put down his ax, Freddy put down his hatchet and they carried firewood into the cabin then. That evening, Freddy woke, hearing the cackling of an old woman from out, in the woods somewhere. "Joe who is that laughing?" he asked, shaking him awake. "That is The Ghost Of The Witch, Brother. She sticks around in her cabin even beyond death" Joe told him, hearing the cackling too. "I remember five years ago finding her body in her cabin, just sitting in her rocking-chair. She would stand at her kitchen-window and cackle at night" Joe remembered, telling his brother. "I remember her cackling away at her kitchen window too, Joe" Freddy remembered, saying. "It is told that The Ghost Of The Witch seeks a sacrifice to be satisfied, so her ghost can move on" Joe yawned. The cackling of the witch's ghost echoed out, in the forest loudly and eerily. In the morning, Joe and Freddy were taking a hike together and came upon a man outside of a tent. "Hello there boys! How do you do?" he asked the brothers, sitting on a stump. "Oh, hello mister, we're fine thanks. How are you?" Freddy replied. "That's good. I am just fine. Doing a little camping out here" the man added, smiling. "That's good sir" Joe told him and both he and the man tipped their hats to each other. As Joe and Freddy hiked off, the man stood up and silently followed them, ducking behind trees at times. The brothers got home as they sang: "Little Brown Jug" together. A couple were standing outside. "Hi Ma hi Pa" the boys spoke to the woman and man. "Hi boys how was your hike?" their father wondered of them. "Fun Pa" they answered. "Good, lunch will be ready soon" Freddy and Joe's mother told them. "It's a fresh pheasant boys. Just got it early this morning" Joe and Freddy's father explained. "Oh boy!" they proclaimed. As Ma, Pa, Freddy and Joe went inside the cabin, the man who followed the boys was peeking out from behind a tree. That night, the ghost of the witch was heard cackling away within the woods. Joe and Freddy went outside, hearing it. "It's her ghost again, Joe" Freddy shivered to him. "Yes it is Freddy" he shivered back in fear, saying. The man from the tent earlier that day stuck a knife to Freddy's neck then. "Hold it boys. I like the look of your cabin here and am going to take it from you and your Parents. I'm going to stab ya to death one by one" he whispered to the brothers. "Please mister. Let my Brother go!!" Joe begged him. The man grabbed Freddy's arm, holding it tight. "One sound and he's dead!!!" the man whispered and Freddy gasped in fright. "Stab me first you!" Joe screamed, running. "Shoot alright wise guy!" the man yelled out, letting go of Freddy and chasing Joe. Freddy ran into the dark himself. "Joe! Where are ya??" he called out. "FREDDY RUN!!!" Joe's voice called back. "You're dead buddy!" the man's voice shouted to Joe, as Freddy rushed through the darkened-forest. The cackling of the witch's phantom echoed through the woods, eerily. "Go to the witch's cabin Brother! Head that way!!!" Joe's voice yelled at Freddy. "Okay" Freddy hollered back. Freddy got to a spot where the moonlight shined on, and caught a glimpse of a cabin. Freddy gasped with fear, but ran to the window. In the meantime, the man brushed through the leaves. "Where you at boy?" he shouted to Joe. Then, eerily, the specter's cackling was all around him in the darkness. Circling around him. "WHO THE HECK IS THAT?? I HAVE A KNIFE HERE YOU!" the man screamed, going around in a circle then. The haunting cackling got more intense and loud. The man screamed in fright. Joe got to the window of the cabin and hugged his brother. They hid within the cabin then and passed an old fireplace and rocking-chair, with cobwebs covering them. The man got to the cabin and caught his breath. He took a swig from a bottle of bourbon that he had with him in the moonlight and heard the cackling from in the cabin-window. "Alright, you're dead. You probably know those boys too!" he he shouted. He looked at the open-window and saw that it was the kitchen window. Then a haunting-face was looking out at him. It was of an old woman wearing a dark hood, whose eyes shined-white which were sunken into her sockets. She was the one cackling, and dripped a black oozing-slime from her toothless-mouth. The man ran into the cabin and headed straight to the kitchen, aiming his weapon towards the window, ready to stab. The old woman was not there then, but the continuous cackling remained. A transparent-hand of wrinkles and black veins gripped the man's shoulder from next to him. It was the old woman. Her slime-oozing-mouth was twisted into an eerie grinning-face. The man was hypnotized by her, as she held up a dagger in her second ghostly-hand of black veins and wrinkles. As she cackled in her gray dress that was also transparent along with her face, she lowered the dagger. At the crack of dawn, Freddy and Joe emerged from the cabin together. "I believe it's safe Freddy. Ma and Pa are worried sick about where we are indeed. Let's get on home!" Joe said. They hiked to an old lady wearing a dark hood and grey dress who was burying something. "Ah, good morning boys. Thank you for the sacrifice last evening" she muttered with her head down. "G-Good morning ma'am, you're welcome. It was my idea. Thank you for saving us" Joe hesitantly replied. "You are very welcome dear boy. Being a witch within these woods for a long time has been exhausting!" she answered in her creepy whispery-voice. Joe and Freddy took off quickly towards their cabin and the witch cackled once more raising her ghostly-head, and blinking her white-glowing eyes. The phantom disappeared then with the shovel as a skeletal-hand stuck up, out of the dirt. Well, kiddies, Joe and Freddy sure knew WITCH WAY TO GO when they ran to the witch's cabin eh? That man did not even have a clue about Joe's plan. He was IN THE DARK about it ha-ha-ha-ha! But he made a GRAVE MISTAKE with the witch's phantom, but she ended up DIGGING THE HOLE SITUATION hee-hee-hee.